Italian Tour 2009
Italy saw the first local non-replica tour of Cats in late 2009.CATS To Speak Italian, Set For Compagnia della Rancia 2009/2010 Season Broadwayworld, March 31st 2009 Official Website Production Specifics As a country with a long history of performing arts, the Italian production drew on design influences such as Commedia dell'arte , Venetian Carnival costumes, rather than the 1980s dancewear influence of John Napier's designs. Production Credits * Director - Saverio Marconi * Production Company - Compagnia della Ranciawww.compagniadellarancia.it * Choreographer and Associate Director - Daniel Ezralow * Lighting Design - Valerio Tiberi * Translation by - Michele Renzullo * Adaptation by - Saverio Marconi * Italian Lyrics by - Franco Travaglio * Set Design - Gabriele Moreschi * Costume Design - Enrico Coveri * Makeup Design - Zaira de Vincentiis * Musical Supervisor - Simone Manfredini * Musical Director - Enrico Arias * Conductor - Vincenzo La Torre * Lighting Design - Valerio Tiberi * Engineer Design? (Disegno fonico) - Enrico Porcelli * Assistant Choreographer - Michael Pena Tour Dates 2009/2010 *Teatro dell'Aquila, Fermo - 10 to 11 October 2009 (Previews) *Teatro Giovanni da Udine, Udine - 14 to 18 October 2009 (Previews) *Palabrescia, Brescia - 20 to 21 October 2009 (Previews) *Teatro Comunale, Alessandria - 23 to 25 October 2009 (Previews) *Teatro Sistina, Rome - 28 October to 22 November 2009 (Official Opening) *Teatro Augusteo, Naples - 27 November to 9 December 2009 *Teatroteam, Bari - 11 to 13 December 2009 *Teatro Alfieri, Turin - 30 December 2009 to 10 January 2010 *Teatro Verdi, Florence - 13 to 18 January 2010 *Palabam, Mantova - 20 January 2010 *Politeama Pratese, Prato - 23 to 24 January 2010 *Allianz Teatro, Milan - 27 January to 14 February 2010 *Teatro Europauditorium, Bologna - 17 to 21 February 2010 *Teatro Sociale, Trento - 23 to 28 February 2010 *Teatro Salieri, Legnago - 2 to 3 March 2010 *Teatro Verdi, Pordenone - 5 to 8 March 2010 *Palarossini, Ancona - 10 March 2010 *Lyrick Theatre, Assisi - 12 to 14 March 2010 *Teatro Creberg, Bergamo - 16 to 17 March 2010 *Vaillant Palace, Genova - 19 to 20 March 2010 *Gran Teatro, Padova - 23 to 24 March 2010 *105 Stadium, Rimini - 26 to 27 March 2010 *Teatro Valli, Reggio Emilia - 9 to 11 April 2010 *Teatro Sistina, Rome - 14 April 2010 2010/2011 *Teatro della Luna, Milan - 26 October to 7 November 2010 *Palasport, Bolzano - 16 to 17 November 2010 *Pala Livorno, Livorno - 20 November 2010 *Teatro Alfieri, Turin - 23 to 28 November 2010 *Teatro Civico, La Spezia - 30 November to 1 December 2010 *Teatro Verdi, Firenze - 3 to 5 December 2010 *Gran Teatro, Padova - 8 to 9 December 2010 *Teatro Ponchielli, Cremona - 11 to 12 December 2010 *Paladozza, Bologna - 16 December 2010 *Teatro Comunale , Modena - 18 to 19 December 2010 *Teatro Fraschini, Pavia - 31 December 2010 to 1 January 2011 *Teatro Traiano, Civitavecchia - 5 to 6 January 2011 *Teatro Carlo Gesualdo, Avellino - 8 to 9 January 2011 *Teatro Verdi, Salerno - 12 to 16 January 2011 *Teatro Politeama, Catanzaro - 18 to 19 January 2011 *Teatro Metropolitan, Catania - 21 to 30 January 2011 *Creberg Teatro, Bergamo - 8 to 9 February 2011 *Palalottomatica, Rome - 12 to 13 February 2011 *Teatro Lirico, Cagliari - 18 to 19 February 2011 2011 *Arena Gigli, Porto Recanati - 17 to 18 August 2011 *Festival La Versiliana, Marina di Pietrasanta - 20 to 21 August 2011 *Catona Teatro, Catona - 24 August 2011 *Teatro di Verdura, Palermo - 26 to 27 August 2011 *Verona Arena, Verona - 21 September 2011 Cast *Credited as "Zampalesta/Victoria" Gallery Opening Italy09.jpg Jellicle Ball Italy09.jpg Electra Bombalurina Italy09.jpg Grizabella Italy09 1.jpg Italy09 Ensemble 1.jpg Italy09 Ensemble Trolley.jpg Cats colosseo 20090925 1.jpg Cats colosseo 20090925 2.jpg Cats colosseo 20090925 3.jpg Griz colosseo 20090925.jpg Colosseo Italy09 marconi ezralow.jpg|Saverio Marconi, Daniel Ezralow Cats colosseo ezralow coveri marconi.jpg|Saverio Marconi, Daniel Ezralow Cast Recording Official cast recording of Compagnia della Rancia, the big Italian musical theatre company. First time in Italian language. # Inni Jellicle Per Gatti Jellicle # Come Dare Il Nome Ad Un Gatto # Jennytuttapois # Ram Tam Taggher # Grisabella La Grande Star # Ciccio Gourmet # Mangojerry & Zampalesta # Deuteronomio # Momenti Di Felicitá # Gis ll Gatto Del Teatro # L'Ultima Battaglia Di Gattigre - Parte I # La Ballata Di Billy M'Caw # L'Ultima Battaglia Di Gattigre - Parte II # Gis Il Gatto Del Teatro (Represa) # Sghemboexpress Il Gato Ferroviere # Macavity Il Gato Del Mistero # Il Magico Mister Mistofeles # Ricordi # Viaggio Versio Il Dolce Aldillá # Come Parlare Ad Un Gatto References Category:Non-Replica Productions